Poketrouble! Tokyo mew mew and pokemon collide!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: This is a story about what happens when pokemon and Tokyo mew mew a bit. Characters from TMM are in here. mix together! NO FLAMES! Warning! OCxCanon, or made up characterxOriginal character! Dont like, dont read!


This is a story that me and a friend made. WARNING: canonxOC! Dont like, dont read!! NO FLAMES! anyway, Its a PokemonxTokyo mew mew fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer will be said by my main character, Momoko.

Momoko: uh... We dont own Pokemon, Tokyo mew mew, any original character, but Lulu DOES Own her own characters and pokemon(As in she made her own when she was a kid, and is using them.)! uh... I hope you enjoy this Nya

Both of us: Heres the story! Enjoy!! Stay tuned for the Pokedex at the end of the new pokemon! DONT STEAL THESE POKEMON WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!

"Hm... I'm surprised Kish hasn't tried anything today..." Momoko Holsmen said, as she sat on a bench in the park. She smiled," I know! I'll go to the other world! It would be fun to see everyone again." She got up and made a portal appear. She walked through it, not noticing that after, a certain alien followed.

"Hey! Professor Oak! How are you?" Momoko said, as she entered the pokemon laboratory.

A man looked at her,"oh, Hello Momoko. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to continue my journey, since there's nothing going on at my world." She said, looking up.

"Oh. I have a special journey for you. I found out about a new region called the Inferno region. You can collect new pokemon , and I want you to give this to Professor Holly." He handed her a package. He smiled,"And she might give you something for your trouble."

" Thanks." He gave her a map as she spoke. She smiled and said," I'll be off. I already got eevee with me. Bye!" she walked out.

A few minutes after Professor Oak said,"I should have told her that Team Snagem has came there to find a new leader, since theirs left them." He sighed.

after a long journey

"I'm here...Thank god..." She smiled, as she looked at the new pokemon. She ran to the lab, a bit excited. She thought,'I wonder what pokemon they have here..."

She walked into the lab, accidentally bumping into a girl. The girl pushed up her glasses and brushed away her maroon hair.

Momoko smiled and said,"Sorry about that."

The girl said,"It was my fault. I'm Professor Holly. Uh.. What brings you here?"

Momoko handed her the package. Holly smiled," Thank you so much. "

Momoko said,"Uh... If you don't mind me asking, What is in that package?"

Holly said,"Its a special Potion that I made. I told Professor Oak to test it for me, to see if different types of Pokemon react differently to this." She then looked around," For all your trouble, I want you to go to that table and take a pokeball. There are three Pokemon. Take one."

Momoko bowed,"Thank you." She walked to the table and grabbed one.

Holly said," Open it!" Momoko nodded and threw it, as a light came out and formed a blue cat with light green seaweed on its head and around its neck, similarly to Eevee's fluff.

Momoko said," What is it?" She smiled.

Holly gave her a blue pokedex. Momoko looked at it as it said," Kitice (kit-ice), The Ice and water cat pokemon. Kitice has a sweet personality and is protective of its trainer when its affection is gained."

Momoko said," Wow... A cat pokemon. That's so cute." She smiled, as the Kitice looked at her.

" That's not the only cat pokemon. The three legendarys here are cats too. Their names are Unom (oh-numb) , Dospeir (does-peer) , and Triam (try-um) ." Holly said with a smile.

Momoko said," Really? That's cool. I should leave though. I want to explore somethings..."

Holly said," Collect data on the pokemon here then. Bye, and good luck."

Momoko waved and left, her Kitice in it's pokeball. She smiled," A new adventure is on its way!" She giggled," First to go check out the gyms!" She began her journey.

Meanwhile, In a gym, A girl said," Y-You beat us... Onii-san (older brother) Your strong for someone who just came."

A boy said," I knew he'd be good, right Luna?" He looked at his sister who smiled widely.

" Of course! Sol, You'd be stupid to think OUR brother isn't good like us, were gym leaders for heavens sake!" She smiled.

Kish sighed,"You two take too much pride in everything. That was easy! Beating Momoko is way harder than this!" He muttered.

" Your girlfriend? That's funny." She leaned back," Still, you would be a great trainer if you took the chance." Luna giggled," She comes here, I'm sure of it. If she sees how good you are, she'll automatically fall for you."

"You think? She's not like that.." Kish said, looking away.

"You can at least try Nii-san..." Sol said.

Kish said," I think I will. This is kind of fun."

Luna and Sol smiled. Kish said,"I'm going to go. See ya Squirts!"

Luna said," Stop!! Were not THAT small..."

Sol smiled,"Luna, Don't take it seriously. You know he likes to tease."

Kish looked around. A voice said," Hello. Kish, Right? We saw your battle with Luna and Sol. You really impressed me." A boy walked out, having a ruby jacket and jeans, with black hair. He was surrounded by men who were almost bald.

Kish said," Who are you?"

The boy smirked," I'm Seth, the co-leader of Team Snagem. Were looking for a worthy leader, since I'm not trained for that. Would you be interested in leading us?"

Kish looked at Seth, Then shrugged,"Sure."

Seth held out his hand to reveal a pokeball. He said,"Open it."

Kish grabbed it and threw it, to reveal a light orange puppy with fire on its head, tail, and the tips of its ears.

Kish looked confused. Seth said," Thats a Woffire. The flame puppy." He smirked,"Also, have this." He put the snagem machine on Kish," Use this to steal trainers pokemon."

Kish nodded.

At Holly's Lab

A girl walked in," Uh, Hello?"

Holly ran around frantically, "Where is it!? Please don't say someone..."She bumped into the girl,"Oops, S-Sorry!"

The girl said," What's wrong?"

Holly said," One of the starter pokemon I had got stolen! I-It's terrible!"

The girl said,"I would help, but I have no pokemon myself."

Holly smiled,"If you can get that pokemon back for me, I'll give you the last one. Take it, but now your journey is to get that pokemon back!"

The girl picked up the pokeball and threw it, revealing a light green chipmunk, With small leafs for ears and a tail.

The girl smiled," Chipvine... Cool."

Holly said," What's your name?"

The girl smiled," Sammy... Or Cherry. Whichever you prefer." Sammy said, as she walked out, with the pokemon following her.

With Momoko

Momoko looked around, as she entered a new city. She noticed a sign," Moonlight town. The town of darkness." She looked around. The beautiful area was dark, and there was lights all over. Everyone was walking around. Momoko heard a few boys talking. One said," We should grow up to be like Nami. She's strong and cold! I heard Her gym is so dark, that its hard for pokemon to see what their doing." Another said," Nami is so cool, but she's scary."

Momoko smiled and walked away, trying to find the gym. After a while she came to a dark building. She shrugged and walked in. Walking through a voice said," What brings you here?"

Momoko said," Uh... I came to challenge the gym leader." She thought,' Scary..'

A girl jumped down, as a spot light shined on them. She smiled,"Okay, Shall we start?"

Momoko nodded, and threw a pokeball," Come on out Kitice!" Kitice landed gracefully by her.

Nami called," Umbreon! Come on." Umbreon came out.

Momoko said," Now! Bubble!" Umbreon got hit.

Nami said," Umbreon! Quick attack!"

Kitice got hit. Momoko called," Kitice! Try bubble again!"

They continued to battle until Kitice hit Umbreon badly, and knocked it out.

Momoko smiled," Yes!"

Nami said,"Woah! No way!" she smirked," Okay, you win...Here." She handed Momoko a badge, shaped like a moon.

Momoko smiled, and waved as she walked out.

Thats it for chapter one! Sorry if it's Bad/Short. DONT FLAME! Heres the Pokedex!

Pokedex

Pokemon # 494

Kitice

The Ice and Water kitten pokemon

Kitice is a playful cat that loves to hang out in cold areas with its loved trainer.

Pokemon # 497

Woffire

The fire Puppy pokemon

Easily confused and curious, Woffire gets in a lot of trouble.

Pokemon # 500

Chipvine

The grass Chipmunk pokemon

This clingy pokemon sticks to its trainer and is easily scared.


End file.
